monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
New U- One
Synopsis Skelly Bones is standing at the entrance to the Monster University campus smiling when Wicca comes up behind her. She says she got their welcom forms. Skelly says she's so excited to be here with her two best friends. Wicca then asks where her Pawl is. A werepuma then leaps out of a tree in front of the girls who both jump, frightened. Wicca asks why he was up in a tree on their first day of college. Pawl says he was admiring the sky, but then fell asleep. Skelly says some things never change. The three then walk off. In Skelly and Wicca's dorm room, Pawl is laying on the bed while Skelly decorates. Wicca arrangers her ingredient jars and places her spellbook in the center of her desk. Wicca says her side of the room is finished. Skelly says hers would be if Pawl would get off her bed. Pawl says all she had to do was ask. Skelly said she did, three times. Wicca says she has a solution and grabs a jar from her shelf. She says a spell and throws leaves at Pawl, transforming him into a small blue kitten. Skelly says he's so cute now and picks him up. Wicca says it only last a minute. Pawl then transforms back into his full self and falls on top of Skelly. Wicca laughs and walks out of the room. On campus the three friends are walking around and Skelly suggests going to the best sorority on campus. Wicca asks why they should do that. Skelly says because they're the coolest girls at school and the two of them could be too. Pawl says he'd rather check out the art wing and leaves on his own. Skelly grabs Wicca's hand and says to try it, just for her. Pawl is walking toward the school when he passes the stadium. He goes in to see what they're playing and a Gargoyle comes up to him. He asks Pawl if he was thinking of joining the Footbrawl team. Pawl says he was just checking out the game. The gargoyle introduces himself as Boulden and asks him to think about it. Pawl says he probably won't but thanks for the offer. He then leaves an angry looking Boulden. The girls aproach the sorority and Wicca says this is a bad idea. Skelly says it's worth a shot and knocks on the door. A Dragon answers the door and rudely asks what the two wanted. Skelly says they just wanted to check out the sorority and see what it was like. The dragon says they really woke her up for a dumb thing like that. Wicca says it's one in the afternoon and she was sleeping. The dragon says she can do what she likes since she is Dracella and runs the sorority. Skelly says that now that she's up if they can have that tour. Dracella groans and shuts the door in their face. Characters Notavailabl.jpg|Skelly Bones Notavailabl.jpg|Wicca Notavailable.jpg|Pawl Puma Notavailable.jpg|Dracella Wyvern Notavailabl.jpg|Boulden Goyle Debuts *Skelly Bones *Wicca *Pawl Puma *Dracella Wyvern *Boulden Goyle Category:Monster High Revived